


【无情x你】人间烟火

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 无情 - Fandom, 遇见逆水寒
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！旧文防翻车补档~~1.4w字长车~第一次写古风车就写到我怀疑人生(눈_눈)春药梗/姬蜜儿客串助攻/甜文/无情师兄求婚现场/卸暗器卸到天荒地老“愿得一心人，白首不相离。”“我想，我的愿望已经实现了。”





	【无情x你】人间烟火

杭州，河坊街。

入夜了的杭州城灯火通明，古城街道上琳琅满目的商铺食肆热闹非凡，在道路两侧支起了各色各异的油纸灯笼。不时有叫卖吆喝声声入耳，食物的香气与晚间的薄雾萦绕交融，斑驳错落的人间烟火与天上的朗月繁星交相辉映。

不远处几叶小舟飘荡在绽满荷灯的湖面上，远方山寺隐隐传来颂佛吟唱的梵音，荡涤这世间尘秽，愈发映衬得夜西湖的意境朦胧而幽远。

好一处人间胜景！

已是戌时三刻，我趴在嫣红阁临窗的桌子上，一边听台上的绿衣姑娘温婉可人地唱着小曲儿，一边扭头看向窗外的夜景。有道是：菰蒲无边水茫茫，荷花夜开风露香。渐见灯明出远寺，更待月黑看湖光。

“这夜西湖的美景，果然妙哉！古人诚不我欺！”

——这是我甩开金剑银剑独自行走江湖的第六日。

十日前无情师兄收到诸葛师叔的飞鸽传书让他速回神候府一趟，临行前他将二位剑童都留给了我，我颇费了一番功夫才甩掉他们。

我喜欢无情师兄，却不愿自己成为他的拖累，尤其在经历了毁诺城的那一切之后。

这段时间我几乎一闭眼就看到他苍白着面庞倒在我身边的模样，素白长袍上沾满血污，甚至连轮椅上都是斑驳的暗色血痕。

世人皆说关心则乱，我虽欣喜无情师兄为我的付出，却也后怕得紧——他怎能如此罔顾性命！于是我思来想去，最终选择了离开。

 

噙一口香茶，又抓了一把桌上的果脯糕点塞进口中，我有些意兴阑珊，脑海中不自觉浮现出昔日在神侯府与无情师兄共处时的情景。

他坐在小楼里，神色温和地看着我和糖球瞎闹，持卷宗的手有些苍白，指节分明，衣袖轻挽便露出一截线条明朗的腕骨。见我盯着他发呆，他便会溢出轻笑，好整以暇地将我回过神来的羞窘与懊恼尽收眼底，然后将案牍上放着的冰糖糕推到我面前，柔声哄着。

“你这样一直看着我，可觉得累？来尝尝这个。”

糖球动作飞快地爬上他的膝盖，扑咬着他外袍上的系扣，毛茸茸的一团钻进他沾染着梅香的怀中，肆无忌惮地玩闹撒娇。我不知为何突然有些生气，无情唇边的笑意更深，他挠了挠糖球的脑袋，糖球喵了一声便跳了下去，追着他抛出的线球跑开了。

“听话，多少吃一口。你早膳用得少，这是我特地让金剑银剑准备的，难不成……”无情拉住我，将我圈进他怀中坐下，又伸手拈了一块冰糖糕送至我唇边，语气放软了三分，沐如春风，“来张嘴，我喂你吃。”

凉凉的冰糖糕甜软可口，我却盯着他暖玉一般的耳朵，赌气似的咬了一大口。丝丝缕缕的甜香溶进心里，好似熏风暖雨凭空而起，端端吹皱一池春水，将我的少女心事浸染得淋漓尽致，却又不得宣泄。

“无情师兄明明那么聪敏过人，又怎会……”

他怎会看不出来，我喜欢他。

喜欢得痴狂而迷醉。

我一边听着曲子一边陷入回忆，思绪不由得又回到了那一日。

叶雪青师姐突然来访，我们从小便一同长大，我自是很欢喜，却没想到雪青师姐问了我许多关于无情师兄的问题。我好不容易才囫囵过关，师姐便拉着我聊起了女儿家的体己话，却不知怎么话锋一转，仔细问起了我对于成亲的想法和细节。

几番问答下来，师姐的言语间明显透露出与我品味相近的欣喜，我却羞红了一张脸，手指捏着裙摆上的流苏，一圈圈绕在指尖，复又散开，宛如我纠结缠绕的思绪，雪青师姐则看着我，笑得眉眼弯弯。

“不知不觉小师妹也长大了，还生得这般水灵，回去我就去禀明师父：门中有女，形容昳丽，温雅可人，堪为良配……师父可得多费费心了，小师妹大了，怕是留不住喽。”

“师姐！要嫁也是师姐先嫁！我……我困了，不理你了……”

我赌气似的将自己埋进被子里，雪青师姐见好就收，温柔地替我掖好被角，又拂灭了屋内的烛光，起身离开了。

 

“绿衣姑娘小曲儿唱得真好！ 只是不知……这张小嘴儿是不是也跟你的小曲儿一样甜！赏脸陪小爷喝杯酒吧？哈哈哈哈哈！”

我正想得出神，楼下却起了争执。我探头去看，刚好看到一个衣着华贵的公子哥儿冲至台前，手执一柄折扇欲挑开绿衣姑娘的面纱，言语间也颇为轻佻。

“这位公子请自重，奴家乃是这嫣红阁里的乐师，不陪酒……”

绿衣姑娘怀抱琵琶小心避让，急红了双眼，台下的看客窃窃私语，却无一人帮腔。嫣红阁的常妈妈也只是在二楼摇着团扇，一双精于算计的凤目微微眯起，似乎并不打算出手。

我不露声色地抓了一把坚果，弹指轻挥，率先打出一枚杏仁直取闹事之人的手腕，而后手腕微翻，又接连打出几枚坚果，后发先至击中那人的几个小厮——这是无情师兄亲授的暗器手法，出手缈若轻烟，却又稳又准，我却突然有些怅然。

看吧，即使他不在我身边，我的身上也无处不贴着他的标签，沾染着他带给我的色彩。我此番负气离开，又甩开了金剑银剑，孤身一人回到这杭州城，举目无亲，却兜兜转转来到嫣红阁。欢场中香鬓丽影，虚情假意不胜枚举，我却在这里真实地想他了。

“哎哟！什么人？竟敢出手暗算本少爷？”

我施了个轻功，施施然翻身下楼，须臾间在台前站定，伸手扶起不慎摔倒的绿衣，转头看向那名纨绔公子时面带讥诮，出言自然也不会客气。

“这位公子，绿衣姑娘既然不愿，又怎好勉强？强人所难……实非君子所为。若这位公子执意要为难，那便别怪我手中利剑，不讲情面。”

“哟呵！还是个挺呛口的小辣椒，看身段也是个美人儿，要不……你摘了面纱，替绿衣喝了这杯酒？小爷我就当无事发生，如何？”

小小的一只青瓷酒盏，古朴温润，足以入画，却被握在这种人手里，真真可惜。

我用剑柄拍开他凑过来的手，面纱下的表情带着十足的嫌恶——姑奶奶的样貌岂能给这种人看到？

我轻松一笑，迅疾地出手，三两下就打趴了那几个刚刚爬起来的小厮，而后横剑身前。

“公子请回。”

我留了情面，并未对那人下狠手，只是小惩大戒地收拾了几个小厮，他若是个聪明人，自是不会与我计较，如若一定要计较，我也不怕。

“哼！我们走！”

没有僵持多久，那人就被小厮簇拥着离开了，临走前还故作风雅地摊开折扇冲我晃了晃，细微的气流吹起了我垂在脸侧的几缕发丝，我没有忽略掉他们阴毒而猥琐的笑容，只是挺直腰板护在绿衣身前，直到他们踏出嫣红阁。

“绿衣姑娘，你既已无事，在下就先行离去了，告辞。”

我在这里已经停留得够久，再加上方才贸然出手，在座要是有厉害的江湖人士定能看出我的暗器手法与无情师兄的渊源，到时候可就不好脱身了。

“姑娘请留步。”

人未至，清脆悦耳的铃铛摇曳之声便在这噪杂纷繁之中漾起圈圈涟漪，我回首，正好对上那名女子媚人而清丽的眼眸。风情万种，顾盼生辉，然而让我最为震惊的还是她的衣着——堪比现代比基尼一般的艳红舞衣，露出线条优美的腰腹线条，又以精美的红纱包裹住手臂和长腿，若隐若现地显露着好身材，乌发轻挽便是风情万种的模样，真真儿肤如凝脂，面若桃花。

不过，这在宋朝也太暴露了吧！！！

“我叫姬蜜儿，刚才见姑娘出手，身手十分了得，蜜儿很是敬佩，想邀姑娘一叙，不知姑娘可愿赏脸？”

不知道是不是方才动了武的缘故，我突然觉得头有些晕，身体也变得燥热起来，似乎有一股无名邪火自心头升起。

姬蜜儿此刻已经走到了我身前，她千娇百媚地贴上来，拉着我便往楼上走去。我努力维持着一丝清明，感觉到她葱白纤柔的指尖在我掌心轻轻划过，留下简洁的讯息。

——“你被下药了，跟我走，我可保你。”

——“为何救我？”

——“意兴相投。”

我被姬蜜儿带入房中，再也支撑不住，软倒在床上，勉力维持着一丝清明，出手连点周身几处要穴，端坐着开始调息。

清心静气，抱元守一……我在心中默念心法，强压下紊乱躁动的气血，不一会就出了一身透汗，却根本于事无补。我睁开双眼，心中的躁动却更胜当初。

“姑娘，现下觉得如何？可有好些？”

姬蜜儿的声音慵懒而多情，我接过她递给我的凉茶一口饮下，双颊酡红地摇摇头，开口时沾染着喑哑的声线透着我自己都未曾察觉的旖旎。

“这是什么药？调息竟然都没什么作用……”

“蜜儿也不知，不过看姑娘毫无察觉的样子，应该是一种无色无味的新药。姑娘莫急，我已差人去跟着刚才那伙人了，很快就会有结果了……”

我已经摘了面纱，此刻几缕头发正黏腻地贴在面上，浑身燥热到不行，我咬着唇默默忍耐，小声问姬蜜儿。

“蜜儿姑娘，能请你准备一桶凉水吗？麻烦你……将我手脚缚住再放进去泡着，我快……撑不住了……”

“这……姑娘！姑娘你！”

我弹指挥出一枚白玉棋子，棋子击中屏风又回弹，精准无误地打中我的穴位将我身形定住，我闭紧双眼，视野一片漆黑，心中却浮现出一个风华绝代的素白身影。

是午后小楼里的闲适光阴，我在方案前挥笔作画，他神色温柔地看着我，倏尔将我拉入怀中，不由分说地劝我喝药。我无处可躲，只好缩在他怀里撒娇，想要多吃一块冰糖糕——一定要他喂才肯罢休。其实我不是不愿意喝药，只是想要寻个由头跟他更亲近一些。

也是雪霁初晴后的朗夜清箫，伴着后院绽出的第一朵梅花，在我沉溺梦魇幻景不能自拔的时候，温柔而坚定地将我带离苦痛。从此风霜烟尘、南荒北漠、苦海炼狱……只要他在，我便得安宁。

更是广袤冰雪中护我周全的炽热胸膛，他以一己之力强闯毁诺城，往日里纤尘不染的白衣上沾满了鲜血，一双臂弯却牢牢地将我按在怀中，隔绝了风雪。凛冽的梅香沁入肺腑，我哭着惊醒，却只见他染血的轮椅……

此间种种，皆藏情愫，我早已情根深种，挣不脱，逃不得。他有他的家国天下与责任担当，而我却只想着这些儿女情长，惟愿与他白首朝夕，共此余生。

恍惚中似乎又回到了那日，雪青师姐离开后我便沉沉睡去了，半夜口渴醒来，见月色极好便想推开窗子品鉴一番，却刚好从推开一条细缝的窗子看到雪青师姐推着无情师兄走过长长的回廊。

清冷柔和的月华静静流泻，更衬得无情的面容清俊儒雅，遗世独立若九重天上的丹鹤。即使隔着数十丈的距离，我依然清楚地捕捉到了他唇边漾着的那抹笑意。

原来无情师兄和雪青师姐待在一起的时候，画面竟如此和睦融洽。

那一瞬，泪水不受控制地涌出眼眶，我终于意识到自己并没有那么勇敢。无情师兄……就像是天上明月，从小到大都是我在仰望着他，心安理得地享受着他带给我的安宁。原来不知不觉，当年那个将我牢牢护在身下的月牙儿，已经离我越来越远了。我一直都在徒劳地想要抓住什么，到头来才发现，原来我一直都在固步自封——武功毫无建树，身体也一直时好时坏，闯祸拖后腿倒是功力一流……

就算不是雪青师姐，也该有别人伴他左右，我不过是过客，不应该奢求。

所以我终究还是选择了离开——无情理应拥有更广袤的天空，而不是被我拖累。

“无腿行千里、千手不能防”这是江湖给予无情的美誉，腿部经脉尽断，终生无法修习内功，可偏偏是这样的他却练就了破气神功、绝世轻功和独门暗器，成为四大名捕之首。

他总是冷静而自持的样子，面上云淡风轻，却有着一副足以洞悉凡尘的玲珑心肠与侠肝义胆。

无情于我，就像是一个朦胧而美好的梦境，飘渺得如同镜花水月，难以琢磨，也靠近不得。我想去关心他，心疼他，却又觉得情爱的格局未免太过渺小，他不应该被谁束缚住手脚。

皑如天上雪，皎若云间月……也许他正是如此，傲然存于这世间，不属于任何人。 

可如今我还是忍不住想要呼唤他的名字，因为它已经被镌刻进了骨血，成为我此生的全部憧憬。

“无情师兄……无情……师兄……”

“每次都把自己搞得如此狼狈，我该拿你如何是好……”

耳畔似乎有谁愠怒却无奈的耳语，梅香流转，盈满我的鼻息，我眼角沁出泪珠，如同溺水的落难者一般，死死抓着触手可及的雪白衣料，刚想睁开双眼就被一只骨节分明的微凉手掌覆住眼睫。

“多谢蜜儿姑娘相救，此番无情承了姑娘的情，日后必定相报。” 

还是被他找到了啊……

真好。

 

我浑身已经烧成了一块碳，举止也渐渐不再克制，无情握住我企图作乱的双手，我在他怀里胡乱蹭着。视野被遮挡，我嗅着他淡漠却温柔的梅香，吃吃地傻笑，冷不丁伸出舌头舔了舔覆在我面上的手。

“别闹。”

无情似乎有些头疼我的不老实，索性解下披风将我紧紧裹住，他下手很快，我还没来得及反抗就被包成了动弹不得的模样。他也终于不再遮挡我的视线，我得以从他眼下淡淡的乌青中看出了这几天他过得也不好，不由得心疼到想要落泪。

“无情师兄，是我不好……我不该甩开金剑银剑自己跑掉，我……”

不该让你担心……

这句话的后半句并没能够说出来，无情的指节压在我唇上，轻轻摩挲，语气中透着不言而喻的心疼和自责，让我的心都跟着变得柔软起来。

“是我不好，我来晚了。”

说话间无情已经搂紧我踏出了嫣红阁的后门，金剑银剑候在一旁，此刻都迎了上来，我正想让他俩不要自责就被一股柔和却不容抗拒的力度锁进胸膛，视线中只余他的如雪衣襟和线条分明的一截颈项，细白如瓷，也温如暖玉。

“公子！姑娘她怎么了？”

“此番是金剑银剑看护不力，请公子责罚！”

银剑快要哭出来的声音和金剑话语中的浓浓自责声声入耳，无情抱着我登上轿子，分花拂柳般的一只手按在帘边，简短地开口。

“她无碍，不过我们要出城一趟，你们不必跟着，明日午时，我们自会与你们在客栈汇合。”

“公子！”

两位剑童异口同声，无情却摆了摆手，“又想领罚练剑了吗？按我说的做。”

轿子向城外疾驰而去，我的身体也越来越热，情欲一丝丝侵入我的意识，我几乎要被自己的不争气逼出眼泪来，汗水与泪水交织纠结，下唇几乎咬出血来。

上了轿子无情就解了我的束缚，我喘着气缩在他怀里不敢看他——擅自甩掉两位剑童，跑去烟花之地，还为人强出头中了春药……这次要不是姬蜜儿出手相救，我恐怕怎么死的都不知道。无情师兄向来对我纵容，可我也知道这次是自己做得过分了，却也委屈得不行。如今我的脑子里一片混沌，所思所想全部付诸行为，完全遵循本能，丝毫不知矜持为何。

“听话，你且忍一忍，很快就到了。”在我第十回扭着身子缠上他的时候，无情终于沉下声音制住了我的双手，我却不依不饶，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，目色迷离地看着他，用染上哭腔的声音轻轻控诉。

“无情师兄，我说过我喜欢你，是男女之情的喜欢……”

灼热的呼吸喷薄吞吐，我凑在无情耳边说完，忍不住一口含住了他暖玉一般的耳垂，凭着本能轻舔噬咬，我明显感觉到他的身体绷紧了一瞬，他却没有如我预料地那般将我直接敲晕。

“你现在不知道自己在说什么，听话，屏气凝息，抱元守一，把师伯教你的清心咒默念三遍……别怕，我一直都在。”

我摇摇头，揪着他的衣襟变本加厉地开始撕扯，无情索性将我牢牢按在怀中，我哪里肯依，拉扯间身体不免接触，我的每一寸肌肤似乎都在疯狂叫嚣，我渴望着他——从头到脚，从内至外。

“无情师兄，你说错了。因为我没有一刻……像现在这般清醒过……”

我突然停下了动作，晶亮的眼睛直直望进他的眼里，迷离成一片星空，却也认真笃定，我看向他清冷俊逸的面庞，却只在那双亮若星子的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。我深吸口气，将羞耻心暂时封存，借着药力，红着一张脸将我的少女心事娓娓诉尽。

“无情师兄……这段时间我想了很多，我还是……不能强迫自己不要喜欢你。不管前路如何，我都想和你一直在一起。若你不愿，那现在便推开我，我也好就此回三清山去，再也不——”

“再也不什么？不下山？还是再不见我？”

未出口的话语被无情截断，他轻柔地揩去我脸上的泪珠，语气十分无奈，却也透着十足的强势与愠意。他以一手拇指压在我唇上，眸色晦暗莫测，毋庸置疑的心意却也清晰地直达我心底。

“你以为前段时日你师姐因何而来？我为何要修书与师伯又星夜奔驰前往三清山？”

这回换我愣住了，结结巴巴地发问：“无情师兄……我……你……什么时候去了三清山？你明明说——”

“傻丫头，有些话我不便相问，只好托叶师妹代劳，你们自幼便长在一处，彼此间也极为熟悉，她肯帮忙自是最合适。回汴京不过是托词，我去了趟三清山，面见了师伯，也问过了他老人家的意思……”

无情说到这里停顿了一下，轻轻在我额头印下一枚亲吻，眼神柔软得如同上好的云锦绸缎，缱绻而深情。他续道：“小师妹，师伯他老人家已应允，只要你愿，我们便成婚。”

“本没想这么快就告诉你此事，恐吓着你，却没想到我让你这么不安。抱歉，是我不好，不哭了，好吗？虽说江湖儿女快意洒脱、不拘小节，我却不愿让你受半分委屈，等此间事了，我们便一同回三清山，请世叔和师伯主婚，可好？”

无情一边说，一边轻抚我的长发，我点点头，眼泪却越聚越多。他叹了口气，改为轻轻拍着我的背，柔声哄着。我看着他不断开合的唇，心中似乎有某根弦“啪”地绷断了，于是我搂住无情的脖子，头脑发热地将唇凑了上去。

清冽的梅香骤然浓郁，唇瓣恍若被月色沁润，触感微凉而绵软，与我的火热滚烫截然相反，却是我抗拒不了的纾解源泉。

无情微微将脸侧开，又被如影随形地贴上，我听见他极轻微地叹息了一声。他轻轻捧起我的脸，与我额头相贴，微凉的体温传递过来，我咬着唇溢出轻喘，他一边摩挲着我水润的唇瓣一边探手从一旁的暗格里拿出一个白瓷小瓶。

“听话，把这个吃了，再坚持一会。别咬自己，再咬下去就该见血了，你——”

我舌尖一卷，已将他的拇指含入口中。

无情体温偏低，对于此刻的我来说无异于对症良药，我用舌尖细细感受他指上薄茧，有些粗砺，在柔软的舌面上激起欲念的涟漪。无情的指节明显僵硬了一瞬，我呜咽一声，用含吮化解了他想要撤离的意图，又拿牙齿轻啃咬噬，所作所为全凭本能。

“罢了……若是难耐，便……咬我吧。总好过你伤害自己……”

无情的声音无奈又心疼，却温柔地纵容我胡闹，我的鼻尖又酸又暖，心中一片柔软。我含吮着他的指节，不一会就将它浸润得晶莹而炽热。微薄的凉意犹如饮鹄止渴，待热度升腾而至，我便如同被点燃的荒草，情欲化作火舌，俨然要将我的理智焚尽。我难耐地绞紧双腿，脸上绯云密布，那鲜活的颜色却仿佛带着强大的生命力，沿着我露出来的一截颈项，一路向下蔓延铺陈。

“无情师兄……我好难受……”

我用沾染着鼻音的细小声线唤他，眼角眉梢尽是娇媚。无情已经喂我服下了白瓶中的药丸，等待药力生效的过程却似乎异常漫长。

我本就不是意志坚定之人，如今更是莫名觉得委屈，眼泪也不争气地再度垂落，无情抱着我不让我再乱动，他用下巴轻轻摩挲我的发顶，柔声宽慰。

“方才喂你服下的是尘清丹，虽非解药，却能纾燥解热，听话，一会便会好受些了……”

我眼中含泪，只觉得四肢百骸无一处不是滚烫似火，这些火苗不断汇聚，最终却化成了盈盈春水，在衣料上浸润出一片浅痕。

“无情师兄……你能不能……帮帮我……”

我的声音娇软婉转，尾音却软糯，拉着他的一只手滑进我的领口，又难耐地扭着腰，趁他身体变得僵硬的那一瞬跨坐在他腿上，循着本能前后蹭动了几下，呜咽着搂紧了无情的脖子。

“唔……大师兄，你……不要欺负我了，好不好？”

少女面若桃李，眼角还噙着晶莹的水光，一声大师兄被她叫得百转千回，偏偏小脸上写满了委屈，可怜极了，无情的理智一点点褪去，锐利却温和的眼眸中渐渐浮现出晦暗莫名的光影。

“傻姑娘，你可知……一旦……就没有退路可走了，你可想好了？”

他又何尝不知，想要彻底解除药效，唯有一法。

少女扬起一张脸看着他，湿漉漉的眼睛里，娇羞、坚决、窘迫、委屈……各种情绪织缠在一起，却唯独没有害怕和犹豫。

他的小师妹，已经出落成勇敢而坚定的大姑娘了。

我直视着他的眼睛，缓缓开口。

“我方才都应允了……才不后悔。”

无情的眸光明亮而沉静，我却分明看到了一瞬间的暗潮汹涌。

“你呀，总是这么任性妄为。”

说话间，无情的指尖已经挑起了我的皱皱巴巴的裙角，将手掌轻轻覆在了柔软而温热的某处，还未动作，我便瞧见了他微微泛红的耳根。

无情的指节修长有力，骨节分明，指甲修剪得宜，我不止一次近距离地看过他手持卷宗的模样，也惊叹过他把玩茶盏时素手衬玉色的相得益彰，更记得每一次我闹着脾气不肯喝药时他端着白瓷碗柔声哄劝……

我打从心底里喜欢他为着我而染上烟火气的每一面，并且……贪心地想要更多。

“如若不适，一定要告诉我。现在搂住我的脖子，不要乱动。轿子里密布着机关，方才我已经收起了一些，有些却无法被关闭……”

无情轻声解释着，带着薄茧的指节轻轻地试探，沾染一池春潮。他小心翼翼，动作比最和煦的春风还要缱绻轻柔，我蹭动着身子纠缠住他，细细软软地叫着他的名字，身体里涌动着奇异却强烈的感觉，似乎要将我烧成灰烬。

无情将我的脑袋按在胸前，我微闭着眼睛感受着他渐渐自如的拨弄捻揉，红着脸将跪在他身侧的腿分得更开了些。无情在我发顶落下轻柔的亲吻，以暗器功法闻名天下的一双手如今牢牢掌控住我的心神。

我们谁都没有再说话，只有细微却清晰的水声萦绕在耳边，轿内的温度似乎也在逐渐攀升。无情的指节所经之处迅速漾起酥麻刻骨的痒意，我的感官也被这种陌生却强烈的感觉攻占，只想沉溺在身体的欢愉之中，与他紧密交缠。

“无情……”

我气息不稳，轻喘着唤他，沾染上浓厚情欲的声音娇软得似乎也能滴出水来，无情应了一声，停了动作凑到耳边问我：“嗯？怎么了？可是有不适？”

我摇摇头，咬着嘴唇动了动腰，胸口贴着他炽热的胸膛，“我就是……胸口有些闷堵。许是……衣服有些紧了……”

无情的目光凝滞了一瞬，叹息着将我搂得更紧，又用宽大的氅衣覆住我。视线被隔绝，无情摸索着扯去了我胸衣的系带，唇贴在我耳畔，“这样可有好受些？”

他一边说，我一边循着本能将绵软送进他掌指，自行蹭动了几下身子，却不得其法，最后只得睁开迷离而媚人的双眼，委委屈屈地看着他。

“别乱动了，我来。”

裙裾滑落，无情托着我一侧的绵软轻轻揉捏，另一只手则掌控着我温热濡湿的幽谷沟壑，轻轻浅浅地探寻。

他指上带着薄茧，极轻微的一个动作都足以让我颤栗惊呼，我伏在他肩头轻喘娇哼，连眼角都浸染上浅淡的绯色，雾蒙蒙的一双眼睛似睁非睁，极力想压抑住不时溢出的呻吟，却被体内汇聚成川流的酥麻体验搅乱了思维。

无情似乎也沁出了一身薄汗，我搂紧他的脖子，整个人伏在他怀里，呼吸间全是他的气息，清冽如梅，却比以往热烈了许多，沾染着人间烟火，是我触手可及的真实。

情欲化作一簇簇火苗在我的四肢百骸不断游走蹿动，最终汇向天灵，我的思绪也越来越混乱。

氅衣遮掩得很严密，我只能感觉到衣服正松松垮垮地挂在身上，无情的动作也愈渐趋于熟练，我无意识地扭动腰肢迎合着他，呼吸渐渐转急。

无数的火苗在体内汇聚成片，被狂风卷挟着越烧越旺，带着摧枯拉朽的气势，我攀住无情的肩背，只觉得自己快要变成灰烬，终于在火势与风势的双重夹击下呜咽着软倒在无情怀中，微微颤栗着。

“如今……可舒服些了？”

无情就着氅衣将我搂紧，轻柔地替我拭去眼角泪花，我抬头看他温柔好看的眉目，他便低头将唇印上我额心，我这才发现，轿子已经停了下来，这里……似乎是一座私人宅邸。

“我们到了。”

无情一看就看穿了我的心事，细心向我解释：“见你尤其喜爱杭州的景致与风貌，我便在城郊买下了这处小宅子，方便日后能与你常来。”

我红了眼眶抱住他，用带着哭腔的声音笑着问：“为什么对我这么好？你知不知道我差一点就……”

差一点就自作聪明准备离开你了。

无情一下一下地轻抚我的长发，柔声哄着：“怎么又哭了？你是我未过门的妻子，亦是此生最珍视之人，这一生我都会待你好。倒是你，这么容易就哭鼻子，日后可怎么办？嗯？”

我揪着他的衣襟想换个坐姿，却发现他的前襟上一片黏腻湿痕，那分明是……

我红着脸扑回他怀中，也不管现在这样跪坐在他身上的姿势有多不妥，刚刚降下的体温又迅速回升。无情叹了口气，将我仔细裹好，搂着我下了轿子进入院门。

院里没有几个下人，我将头埋在无情颈边，听着稀稀拉拉几声叫着“公子”和“夫人”，只觉得全身都羞涨成一片绯红，无情圈在我腰间的手臂紧了紧，轻笑出声：“害羞了？早晚也得习惯别人这么叫你的，夫人。”

我隔着衣服狠狠咬了一口他的肩膀，换来他低沉好听的闷笑。

我就这么被无情抱坐在腿上进了屋，才这么一会儿功夫，我便又感觉到体内升腾起熟悉的悸动与渴求。无情很快察觉到我体温的攀升，有些心疼地捧起我的脸轻轻摩挲。

“还很难受？”

回答他的是我失了分寸拉拽他衣襟的动作，无情想制住我的手，却被我钻了空子吻住了唇。

无情只愣了一瞬便偏过了脸，我已经不依不饶地扯开了他的外衫。

无情的声音也带上了轻喘，他按住我四处作乱的手，既心疼又无奈地看着我。我又羞又急地滚落下泪珠，跨坐在他膝上胡乱蹭动着身子，只觉得身下泛滥成灾。又酥又麻的情潮汹涌而至，食髓知味的身体野不受控制地战栗扭动，只想与他缠绵悱恻，至死方休。

“听话，别乱动了。”

我的手绕到他后背，却触到了什么东西，无情捉过我的手便开始查看，见我并未伤到才稍稍宽心，我后知后觉，知晓了自己刚才碰到了什么。

作为暗器高手，无情的防身花样自是数不胜数，我这么贸然扒他衣服，确实是欠考虑了。只不过我现在欲念上头，理性早已下落不明，虽然知晓是自己太胡闹，但此刻盯着他皎若明月的清俊面容却只觉委屈，眼泪也忍不住汩汩而下。

“无情师兄……我等不到回三清山了，我们现在便成亲，好不好？”

宋朝一向重礼教，无情又是那样一副清冷克制的性子。方才在轿中……已是难得，此番若要与他肌肤相亲，还得过了这道坎。

男欢女爱于现代人来说不过是生理需求，但在这里，姑娘的贞操名节比天还大。无情先前连氅衣都不能借我，似乎唯有江湖之远方能纵情恣意一些。

无情怕弄疼我，手上使的是巧劲，拉扯之间氅衣已经滑落至我腰间。我的外衫中衫已皆数散开，露出一片肩背与胳膊，轻薄的襦裙松松垮垮的覆在胸上。屋内没有明烛，清淡月光流泻一身，习习凉风透过窗缝飘进来，带着旖旎的桂花香，我内心的燥热却愈演愈烈。

“我知你向来怜惜我，可我……”我抽泣着与无情对视，眼角鼻尖一片绯红，“我只想与你在一起，永远在一起。”

无情轻叹口气，目光灼灼地看着我，点了点头，“好，我都依你，别哭了可好？”

——哭得他心都要碎了。

既然已经确定了心意，又即将成婚，那么他便陪她一道，放纵沉沦这一回吧。

我的手刚刚恢复自由就拽着他的外衫往两侧使劲一拉，外袍顺利被扯下来，藏在衣内的暗器叮叮当当的散落一地，我却无暇去看一眼。

“听话，我自己来。”

无情的声音带着一丝急切与喑哑，我的手已经开始解他腰带。

“慢点来，别着急，暗扣在后面。”

无情拉着我的手绕到他身后，指导我将腰带拆解下来，几枚暗器贴在内圈，都是他常使的。

“你怎么浑身都是暗器……”我忍不住小声嘟囔，无情笑着将唇凑到我耳边。

“这是我的防身保命之术，自然多多益善。更何况我早就告诉过你，除了你，我谁都不用防。”无情亲了下我的耳垂，手腕轻翻，使了个小轻功便拥着我来到床榻前，连人带氅衣地将我放置在床沿，自己则坐在我身侧。

“有几件暗器极易伤人，我自己来就好。”

无情卸完了身上的暗器便伸手将我拥入怀中，我听着他沉稳有力的心跳，贴合在一起的肌肤升腾起滚烫的温度，无情的唇动了动，我却在他出言之前用唇瓣堵住了他的嘴。

软舌就着他微张的牙缝滑入口中，他反应过来要推拒，我便更加热烈地纠缠着他与我共舞，却在他舌面下触到了一点坚硬。

“快张嘴，舌头伸出来让我看看。”无情神情紧张地将我的嘴掰开，仔细验看我的舌头有没有受伤，见我无碍才哭笑不得地继续说：“你呀，急什么？嗯？这是我的保命杀招，这世上除了你便只有世叔知晓。得亏我反应快将针头那一面倒转了，没伤着你。”

无情已经将藏在舌下的暗器取出，他捧着我的脸，将缱绻情深与相思旖旎都化作绵密的亲吻，温软的唇不断落在我的发间与脸颊，无声安抚着我的情绪。

我微仰着头寻到无情的唇，他便按住我的后脑加深了这个亲吻。灵巧的舌萦回环绕，在我的领域里攻城略地，翻云覆雨。无情的体温偏低，此刻却是我的良药，我沉浸在身体的欢愉之中，颤抖着双手抚上他的身体，前倾着身子让自己和他贴得更近。

金风玉露一相逢，胜却人间无数。

丝织的罗帏被轻轻放下，覆裹在身上的衣料也不知何时散落在床前，意识恍若飘荡在云端，短暂恢复清明之时，我已被放平在软缎之中，无情的手正撑在我身侧，温润的吻落在我脖颈，激起圈圈涟漪。

“乖乖躺好。”

我睁着迷离的双眼唔了一声，无情似乎轻笑了下，拢住早已巍巍然挺立的绵软绵软雪峰。他的手骨节分明，带着薄茧，只轻轻抚过肌肤就足以令我战栗着溢出轻喘。意识被欲火烧得一团糟乱，我只好循着本能蹭进他怀中细软地撒着娇。

“我好热……也好难受……”我一边唤他一边胡乱地将唇印上他线条分明的下颌和明显滚动了几下的喉结，手不断游走在他苍白却坚实的身体上——宽阔的肩背，流畅完美的肌肉轮廓，劲瘦的腰腹……

无情将我压回床上躺好，攻势凌厉，湿热的唇舌一路向下蜿蜒，含吻住小片肌肤，又用牙齿轻轻噬咬，很快便在我的身上留下了深深浅浅的红痕，梅花绽雪般铺陈在胸前，与他散落的乌发交织缠绕成一幅画卷，飘逸灵动，自成章法。

我偏着头轻咬着食指，却还是有娇软的哼喘泻出唇角。不久前才攀至爱欲顶点的身子在药力的侵蚀下根本经不起撩拨，只轻轻揉捻便激起惊涛骇浪，潮涌翻滚，落于身下岑被，氤氲一泽汪洋。我忍不住惊呼出声，无情便停了动作支在我身侧，用细密温柔的亲吻将我的不安与躁动抚平。我迎合着他，缠着他劲瘦的腰线不住厮磨，酥麻的痒意在脑中炸起烟花，细小的火星不断落在我身上——灼心的疼，唯有靠近他，方可解我苦难。

欲海炽热而汹涌，我拉着他一同沉沦。

“若疼痛难忍，可以咬我，不许咬自己，更不要忍着，好吗？”

无情的声音带着好听的轻喘，我点点头，他的唇便覆上我微红的眼眶，极尽温柔，同时托住我腰臀，有什么炽热而坚挺的所在，于幽谷沟壑间辗转游移，沾染一池春水，又慢慢滑向谷口。我呜咽出一声难耐，食髓知味的身体里似乎潜藏着一头猛兽，冲撞叫嚣着要冲出桎梏。无情耐心地引导我逐渐适应，我却急不可耐，全面爆发的空虚几乎将我的理智吞噬殆尽，我只迫切地渴求着他，也渴求着同他融为一体的欢愉与满足，哪怕以无尽的疼痛作为代价。

只要是他给的，我全都要。

甬道足够湿滑，加之药效冲头，我其实并未感觉到太多不适，无情却依旧小心翼翼，不断有酥酥麻麻的奇异感觉从身体相连处涌向四肢百骸，蚀骨销魂的滋味，最后齐齐汇聚在天灵，我受不了这样不上不下地折磨，索性大着胆子勾住无情的腰微微发力，一咬牙挺腰将自己往前一送。

“唔！”

撕裂般的疼，随后便是满满的撑胀。我眼角沁出泪来，对着近在咫尺的肩膀就是一口，总算没有尖叫出声。无情想腾出手来安抚我，我却蓦地松了口，眼泪汪汪地冲他露出笑脸，“已经不疼了，你动一动可好……”

“傻丫头……那我轻一点。听话，你既中了药，将药力都发散出去便没事了，千万别忍着，对身体不好。”

身体交叠缠绕，无情的发丝垂落在我脸颊，随着身体的律动前后晃荡。我沉溺在他温柔却炽热的眸光里，一点点将羞耻抛诸脑后，渐渐摆动起腰肢配合他的送往迎来。

滚烫的身体沁出淋漓的汗，我看见无情的喉结微微滚动，眸光也愈发晦暗莫名，情欲化作漫天蛛网将我们牢牢罩住，挣不脱，逃不得，唯有抵死缠绵，方得解脱。

“无情……嗯！我……我好……变得……好奇怪……”

他在我体内横冲直撞，时轻时重、或轻或缓地碾磨着敏感的内壁，疼痛很快便烟消云散，只余情欲不断累积，涓流般流转汇聚，将我的感官无限放大。我就像浩瀚洋流中的一支浮木，不断被浪潮抛向天空又重重落下，不知道自己将飘向何方。

无情就着相连的姿势将我拉入怀中，以掌心轻按床榻借力使出个小轻功，将自己调整成跪坐的姿势。我重重落在他怀中，双腿发软，咬着唇发出急促的哼咽——太深了！

无情的喘息也变重了些，他俯身吻去我眼角的泪光，一边继续顶弄一边轻声安抚：“现在感觉怎么样？还像刚开始那样难受吗？”

“啊！我——”极致的欢愉下我的声音支离破碎，脸颊也红得似乎能滴出血来，“我快要……烧着了……嗯……我快要……快不行了。”

像是印证了我的话语，我话音刚落身子便微微颤栗起来，无情又快又重地顶弄了数十下，我便尖叫起来，瘫软了身子倚在他胸前。

无情替我将散乱的头发别到耳后，而后与我额头相抵，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭我的脸颊，痒痒的，挥散不去的情欲糅杂在声音里，“嗯，体温降下来了，看来药力已经散去了。”

“可你……你还没……”

“还没怎样？嗯？”

无情忍不住撑着额头，牵起嘴角看我面露羞窘，微凉的指尖轻轻滑过我绯红的面颊，又勾起我的下巴，微微俯身便将唇印了上来。

滚烫的舌尖灵巧而温柔，却也裹挟三分强势，我被吻得透不过气来，只得勾住他的脖子与他更为紧密地纠缠在一起。

舌尖织缠缭绕，唇齿亦辗转相迎，我的目色逐渐迷离沉沦，无情轻咬了下我的唇结束了这个愈渐失控的亲吻。我从他怀里挣脱出来，在他略显疑惑的眼神中冲他狡黠一笑，然后俯下身子将头埋在了他腿间。

半挺的欲望被我纳入口中，他的身子明显僵硬了一瞬，我抬眼时刚好撞进他不再克制压抑的眸光中，我探出舌尖舔舐吮吻，很快就感觉到手中之物硬挺发胀，正要再接再厉，便被无情拉开了。

“好了，可以了。”

无情轻喘着将我按在怀中，而后带着我来到隔间的浴池旁。

他以手撑着池边的木栏，将我牢牢圈在身前，我还在诧异他的真实身高，他的唇便压了下来。我被吻得晕头转向，后背抵着木栏，身前便是他炽热的胸膛。无情轻笑了一声，凑在我耳边一边亲吻舔舐，一边和我说着话。

“本想赶紧让你沐浴休息，但你似乎还不困。”温热的舌尖细细描绘我的耳廓，无情的声音清晰又模糊，“那就再累一些吧。听话，转过身去。”

我还在反应这句话里透露的信息，无情的身子便自身后覆上了我的。湿热的亲吻落在我脖颈和肩背，我被禁锢在这方狭小天地之中，铺天盖地都是他的气息。

我沉下腰方便他进入，无情很快调整好了体位，直直撞了进来，我微眯着眼睛感受着身体被突然撑开的酸胀，无情已经单手扶住我的腰开始了抽动。

浴池的水汽蒸腾而起，在眼前萦绕飘荡，身后的撞击顶弄又凶又狠，我有些腿脚发软，肩上却蓦地一痛。

无情很快松了口，唇舌轻轻舔吻过淡色的齿痕，随即又沿着我的肩膀线条留下了数枚牙印，快感与痛觉交织着侵蚀意识，我哭喊着唤着无情的名字，却被他轻而易举擒住下巴，以吻封缄。

“怎么还叫我师兄？嗯？”

“月……月牙儿……”

炽热的亲吻再度落下，我怯怯地看着他不赞同的眼神，脑中开始不断回放今日重逢后的画面，突然开了窍。

于是我涨红了一张脸，凑在他耳边轻轻开口。

“夫君……”

“不欺负你了，盛夫人。”

他将欲望深深浅浅地埋进我身体里，我随他起伏跌宕，只觉得这世间再无人能如我们一般，契合至斯。

愿得一心人，白首不相离。

我想，我的愿望已经实现了。

翌日醒来之时，无情已经醒了，我被他拥在怀中，温暖又舒适。

“醒了？”

无情亲了亲我的额心，声音听上去很愉悦，“现在还早，困的话就再睡会。我已经给金剑银剑去了信，让他们午时再过来。”

我往他怀里蹭了蹭，只稍稍动了动就觉得浑身酸软，红着脸埋进他胸膛，小声嘟囔：“你都醒了，为何还赖床……”

无情叹了口气，无可奈何地将一簇纠缠成死结的头发凑到我眼前，“我怕扰你睡眠，便一直躺着了。如此，可算结发？”

我试着想解开那一团乱发，却发现它们缠得太紧太密，除非剪去这截发丝，不然我和无情也别想分开了。

这束头发最终被无情一发暗器处理干净，我兴冲冲地下了床要好好看看这处宅院，无情由着我闹，却背过身去迅速将那一小束乱发收入了贴心处的暗囊。

结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。欢娱在今夕，嬿婉及良时。

无情看着挥着一枝金桂小跑着奔向他的少女，面上浮起温柔的笑意。

—fin—

先这样吧，日后有空再改文  
前前后后拖了大半个月才写完  
无情师兄好捷豹难睡qwq......


End file.
